feels made fullmetal
by paquerettes
Summary: a series of drabbles and doodles dedicated to the lovely ships of fullmetal alchemist. collaboration between me and ff user zethia where she draws, and I write. part 2: finally rebecca gets something she wants for christmas. before jean regains use of his legs.
1. royai

fandom: fullmetal alchemist (brotherhood)

_pairing:_ royai  
_rating:_ K+  
_description:_ just like always, roy forgets everything as soon as riza walks in.  
_A/N:_ dedicated to jessica (zethia on ff and tumblr, where you may find her art) and corresponds with her lovely art. we are doing a "fullmetal feels" collab where she draws, and I write. written in less than 20 minutes, probably out of character, #y0l0swag.

* * *

Roy peeked out from behind his wooden desk. His alchemy teacher's daughter, a girl with short, golden hair about his age, had been leaning against her father's cluttered work-table, a carefree smile on her lips.

From his position in the room, he could clearly see the definition in her shoulder blades, and the curve of her hips. Roy had seen women before, there was no doubt. But none like her, with both her keen eyes and keen smile.

He silently cursed himself as he felt himself burn from the neck up. Berthold was currently running errands, and if he caught his apprentice staring at his daughter with glazed over eyes, he'd probably get a good taste of the flame alchemy the old man was always muttering about. Roy hastened to continue straightening out the miscellaneous notes and sketches littering his desk, trying not to make the glances he snuck at the glorious Riza Hawkeye too obvious.

Of course, her surname was not solely something passed down from her father, and she knew full well that Roy was staring at her. She shifted a little from her perch, allowing herself to tilt her face up towards the old, mottled ceiling of the Hawkeye residence and smile knowingly.

Near an hour would pass before Roy remembered that he had been supposed to leave as soon as he had packed up his notes.


	2. havoccatalina

_fandom:_ fullmetal alchemist (brotherhood)  
_pairing:_ jean havoc/rebecca catalina  
_rating:_ K+ for smoochies  
_description:_ finally rebecca gets something she wants for christmas. before jean regains use of his legs. number 2 in fullmetal feels project.  
_A/N:_ wow okay this was an asspull I don't know why though since I love catalina/havoc. as usual, all fullmetal feels drabbles and doodles are done under 30 minutes. stay tuned for zethia's corresponding drawing!

* * *

Rebecca waved frantically from her seat in the swanky cafe, causing the surrounding diners to shoot her some bemused glances. From the door, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye waved back, a bit hesitantly.

A few glasses of red wine later, Rebecca was sufficiently loosened up, which meant her cheeks were flushed and her speech was slightly slurred.

"I can't…hic…seem to find…hic…a good man," Rebecca lamented, as she poured the last of the bottle of wine into her glass. "All…hic…I want is…hic…a man who can stand on his own two legs..hic."

At this, Riza's eyes widened slightly, and she allowed herself a tiny smile. Rebecca gave her friend a curious eyebrow raise.

"Actually, Rebecca," the Lieutenant replied as she crossed her fingers on the table. "I think I know a guy like that."

* * *

Snow fell steadily around Rebecca Catalina, flakes catching in her dark, bushy ponytail. Her boots crunched as she stepped down onto the new snowfall, as she made her way towards the Havoc General Shop in the eastern countryside, pulling her coat in tighter. Distinctly, she saw a very familiar figure in the wooden doorframe of the small building, and she all but ran towards it.

And when she reached the shop, she tore the cigarette from the smirking lips of Jean Havoc and bent down to kiss him furiously, catching the man in the wheelchair by surprise.

When she finally let go of him, both of them were purple in the face and breathless.

"Never thought I'd ever date a guy shorter than me," Rebecca mused, shaking out the copious amount of snow in her hair.

Jean just stared for a while, rubbing his scratchy beard as if in deep thought.

"Merry Christmas, Rebecca," he finally said, quiet content evident on in his warm eyes as he drank in the sight of her.


End file.
